All organisms have developed exquisite metabolic pathways that maintain energy homeostasis by balancing their intake and metabolism of energy with their expenditure needs of the organism. In mammals, these pathways regulate food intake, glucose homeostasis, storage of energy in fat and/or muscle, and mobilization of energy by, for instance, physical activity. Malfunctioning of these pathways, often resulting from excess energy intake relative to energy expenditure, leads to imbalance in energy homeostasis and can lead to a wide range of metabolic disorders, such as obesity, diabetes, hypertension, arteriosclerosis, high cholesterol, and hyperlipidemia.
The high incidence of metabolic disorders in humans and their related impact on health and mortality represents a significant threat to public health. For instance, obesity, clinically defined as a body mass index of over 30 kg/m2, is estimated to affect 35.7% of the U.S. adult population. Obesity increases the likelihood of many diseases, such as heart disease and type II diabetes, which is one of the leading preventable causes of death worldwide. In the U.S., obesity is estimated to cause roughly 110,000-365,000 deaths per year. Diabetes is a metabolic disorder characterized by high blood glucose levels or low glucose tolerance, and is estimated to affect 8% of the U.S. population. Diabetes is also significantly associated with higher risk of death from vascular disease, cancer, renal disease, infectious diseases, external causes, intentional self-harm, nervous system disorders, and chronic pulmonary disease (N Engl J Med 2011; 364:829-841). Metabolic syndrome, in which subjects present with central obesity and at least two other metabolic disorders (such as high cholesterol, high blood pressure, or diabetes), is estimated to affect 25% of the U.S. population.
Sirtuins are highly conserved protein deacetylases and/or ADP-ribosyltransferases that have been shown to extend lifespan in lower model organisms, such as yeast, C. elegans, and drosophila. In mammals, sirtuins have been shown to act as metabolic sensors, responding to environmental signals to coordinate the activity of genes that regulate multiple energy homeostasis pathways. For example, studies have shown that sirtuin activation mimics the effects of caloric restriction, an intervention demonstrated to significantly extend lifespan, and activates genes that improve glucose homeostasis and the conversion of fat to energy by fatty acid oxidation.
Many efforts have been attempted to develop treatments for metabolic disorders by targeting specific energy metabolism pathways. These efforts have resulted in the development of, for example, isoflavones (U.S. Patent Application No. 20110165125), tetrahydrolipstatin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,996), and compositions that modulate the SIRT1 and AMPK pathways (U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20100210692, 20100009992, 20070244202 and 20080176822). However, these efforts are of limited success. For instance, use of the SIRT1 activator resveratrol in humans is hampered by its limited bioavailability, necessitating high dosages which have raised safety concerns. Thus, there remains a great need for treatments that can address a wide range of metabolic disorders by safely regulating metabolic pathways.